SI TU NO VUELVES
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami ha abusado,golpeado y lastimado a Yugi en todas las formas posibles,ahora luego de la separación esta arrepentido,el faraón buscara el perdón de su hikari, aunque Yugi tiene tanto rencor que no querrá perdonarlo…secuela de “Bring Me To Life”YamixYugi


"**SI TU NO VUELVES****"**

**CAPITULO: "****CONTRA TODA POSIBILIDAD****"**

Era la puesta de sol cuando un joven de cabellera tricolor regresaba a su casa, cansado por el trabajo diario y lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo la vida desde que comenzó a estudiar nuevamente, el tiempo se le hacia corto al igual que el dinero, quizás había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente para pagar la universidad y los libros, pero lo que no previo fue los gastos de la casa y era por eso que en ocasiones se quedaba sin comer con los gastos que tenia que hacer, la vida solo era difícil lo sabia, pero aun así seguirá adelante no iba a caer en las redes de aquel que tanto lo lastimo…

- Hogar dulce hogar…-ya habían pasado dos años desde que alguien lo recibiera en la casa, la casa donde compartió tantas cosas con su abuelo y con el se sentía tan vacía ahora, tan sola…-_Sully_ ven acá preciosa…-hacia un poco mas de un mes se había encontrado una gata callejera que tenia una de sus patas fracturadas pero ahora gracias a sus cuidados estaba completamente recuperada…-¿como te haz portado?...-la gatita se acerco a Yugi y el chico la cargo, era su única compañía en aquella soledad…-¿tienes hambre?...-en su mano el muchacho llevaba sobras del restaurante ideales para la gatita, así se ahorraba su comida ya que con todos los gastos que tenia no podía darse el lujo de tener extras…-wow y mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí es pescado, tu favorito…

Casi se podría jurar que el pelirrojo entendía el vocabulario de aquella gatita que maullaba cuando el pelirrojo le hablaba y hasta parecía sonreír cuando el chico le hablaba con tanta dulzura como si se tratara de una persona…

- Disfruta tu cena mi buena amiga…

Habían sido unos años muy solitarios desde que el decidió dejar a su otra mitad, y desde entonces ni una llamada, ni una visita le había permito por mucho que el su Yami insistió, el no estaba dispuesto a verlo, no podía perdonarlo, quizás nunca lo haría el le hizo demasiado daño…le había abierto una herida muy grande en su corazón que quizás nunca cerraría…

- Hoy fue un día muy cansado, Ra y aun tengo que estudiar para un examen mañana, me acompañaras en este desvelo _Sully_…-la Gatita maulló era como un si…-_arigato_ no se que haría sin tu compañía…

_**Si tú no vuelves se secarán todos los mares…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi se despertó muy temprano, tenia que irse al restaurante, aunque antes iba a desayunar llego a la cocina donde iba a preparar su comida algo ligero para que su estomago para apresurarse y llegar temprano a su trabajo, cuando abrió el refrigerador se acordó que no había comprado leche, así que sin dudar tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa luego de avisarle a su mascota su ausencia…

Al ir caminando al supermercado en un escaparate de venta de televisores los mas modernos de la época, vio algo que le sorprendió un reportaje, que le llamo mucho la atención al reconocer a la persona de la que hablaban…

- El _día de ayer el joven empresario Yami Atemu Halakti, firmo con la universidad nacional del Cairo Egipto, el joven millonario financiara becas de mas de 100 jóvenes en todo Japón, que quieran estudiar arqueología, los jóvenes universitarios podrán optar por esta beca he ir a estudiar al Cairo asesorados por los mejores arqueólogos de los museos de ese país…con esto el joven Atemu esta apoyando a la juventud y aquellos jóvenes de bajos recursos a continuar sus estudios y hacer sus sueños realidad…_

- Yami…-el pelirrojo puso su mano en el escaparate donde se encontraba la imagen de su otra mitad…

- _Nos encontramos en la mansión del joven Atemu_…-el pelirrojo miro la casa no era la misma que el tenia antes, no era la misma en la que el lo hizo sufrir tanto_…-joven Atemu díganos que es lo que usted mas desea donando estas becas…_

- _Lo único que deseo es apoyar a las nuevas generaciones, que no tienen la posibilidad de pagar sus estudios universitarios y lo que mas desean es estudiar arqueología, es por eso que yo los quiero apoyar… _

- _Cuales son sus razones para elegir apoyar esta carrera_…

- _Por que yo tengo raíces egipcias, tengo un doctorado en esta carrera, y me encanta mucho la historia del antiguo Egipto, es por ello que les quiero dar mi apoyo para que las nuevas generaciones de arqueólogos para que cumplan sus metas y logren hacer sus sueños realidad…_

- MENTIROSO!...-le grito Yugi al televisor como si fuera a Yami al que le hablara, la gente se le quedo mirando extrañados por el grito y por la furia reflejada en el rostro del chico, el ni siquiera se percato en los demás y mantenía su vista fija en la silueta de Yami y nada mas…-NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UN MENTIROSO!

Salio corriendo de pronto, la gente aun lo seguía con su mirada y luego continuaban con sus tareas, Yugi se detuvo al llegar a un callejón apoyándose en una pared, respiraba agitadamente mientras que unas lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, se sentía frustrado, triste, con enojo por haber escuchado a Yami y ver su silueta luego de tanto tiempo le afecto mas de lo que pensaba, ahora comprendía que quizás nunca mas podría estar con el aun tenia mucho rencor en su corazón, por todo lo que sufrió…

_**Esperaré sin ti tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las luces de las cámaras se apagaron luego del reportaje que acaban de terminar, el se sentía igual que siempre independientemente cuanta fama, cuando dinero y cuantos lujos tuviera, se sentía vació por dentro desde que su hikari se marcho de su lado nada había sido igual, los días eran tristes, no tenían colores y nada de lo que ganaba con su esfuerzo le daba la alegría que un día tubo con Yugi que por su culpa, por su compartimiento perdió…para siempre…

- Le agradecemos mucho su colaboración joven Halakti estuvo espectacular…-la reportera le dio la mano, el la miro un momento y la tomo sonriéndole falsamente ya que en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo…-espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos regale un poco de su tiempo…-le sonrió la joven mientras le hacia señas al camarógrafo para marcharse…

- _Hai_…yo también…-le dijo en tono suave, no esperaba dar mas entrevistas pero era una rutina que debía cumplir…

Cuando la joven se marcho el regreso a su vida, a su encierro hacia tanto que no salía con alguien es que simplemente no podía amaba tanto a Yugi que nadie llenaría el vació que el dejo en su vida…

- Maldición!!!-grito de pronto mientras daba un golpe en la mesa era su culpa, que el se hubiera marchado era su culpa y era eso que lo hacia sentir tan miserable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Vas hacer lo que yo te diga entiendes…entiendes!!_!...-comenzó a recordar algunas escenas terribles que el llevo acabo con Yugi como pudo comportarse tan terrible con el, si el pequeño solo le daba amor, amor…amor del que ahora el necesitaba tanto…

- _Yami pero que es lo que pasa ¿Qué tienes? Nunca antes me hablaste así_…-Yugi estaba llorando no conocía a su Yami, al Yami que tanto amaba, la persona que estaba frente a el no era Yami, no era esta persona era un monstruo…

- _No hables_!!!...

- _Haaaag_…-un golpe le dejo caer en su rostro, verlo llorar. Lo enojo aun mas el pequeño cayo al piso el era demasiado fuerte y con tanta furia que tenia le daba aun mas fuerzas…- _Yami por Ra cálmate_…-le rogaba mientras su boca sangraba y de su barbilla se escurrían interminables gotas de aquel liquido que el había probado salir…-_por Ra Yami parece que me odias…si es así dímelo….dime que me odias…DIMELO!!!...Haaaag_…

Un golpe mas le dejo caer el pequeño estaba desesperado no sabia que mas hacer o decir para calmarlo, que error había sido hablarle a Joey desde su casa, eso había enfurecido a Yami pero por que? Si ambos eran amigos que tanto temía Yami? Nunca perdería su amor por otra persona, nunca por que su corazón le pertenecía aunque en aquel instante parecía no comprender esas simples palabras, solo la furia y el coraje desenfrenado existían en el…

- _No volverás hablar con el me escuchaste nunca…NUNCA_…

Le daba patadas cuando habla, Yugi estaba desfalleciendo, sentía que algo en su interior aparte de sus costillas se estaba rompiendo y no era el dolor físico el que lo lastimaba, era el profundo dolor de su corazón, el dolor de la impotencia de ser castigado de aun forma cruel por la persona que tanto amaba…

_- ¿Por qué me odias Yami? ¿Por qué?_

_**Si tú no vuelves mi voluntad se hará pequeña...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Maldición!

Una copa de vino choco contra la pared, no quería recordar mas, no quería pero su mente siempre lo remontaba a esos días se sentía tan culpable y a pesar de haber pasado mas de 2 años desde que lo vio la ultima vez, desde que lo tubo en sus brazos y le podio perdón esa culpa seguía atormentándolo, ya que el siento el faraón, la persona que debía cuidarlo lo único que hizo fue causarle tanto dolor nunca se lo iba a perdonar…nunca…

- Joven tiene visitas…-uno de sus empleados llego, el levanto la vista y al hacerlo vio a una joven muy bien arreglada aparecer…-¿Quiere…?

- Déjalo yo la atenderé…-que mejor momento de tener algo de compañía cuando se sentía tan miserable…

- Muy bien joven preparare la cena…

- Te ves muy bien Yami…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez…-su voz era suave y agradable el le sonrió…

- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo… me da mucho gusto que estés aquí…Tea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente en la ciudad, un día hermoso y despejado se trasformo en un día gris, donde los relámpagos marcaban su territorio y el agua caía en grandes cantidades del cielo, quizás el cielo derramaba las lagrimas que el se negaba a derramar, estaba cansado de hacerlo, se sentía seco por dentro…

- Ya no mas…

Comenzó a correr como queriéndose alejar del sufrimiento, había tomado una decisión ya habían sido muchos años de llorar por el, de sufrir su ausencia y Yami no hacia nada para reconquistarlo significaba que simplemente no le importaba, así que no había razón por la cual sufrir, por alguien que quizás nunca estuvo enamorado de el, quizás confundió amistad por amor. Fuera lo que fuera, lo único que estaba claro, era que ese amor que dijo profesarle un día nunca existió y por lo tanto no había nada que recuperar entre ambos, ya que nunca hubo nada…nunca…

_**Me quedaré aquí, espiando horizontes…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Es un lugar muy hermoso Yami_…-había sido su primer salario y con el había decidido llevar a su hikari a un lugar especial, aun lugar que el siempre soñó a ir…

_- Es hermoso por que tu estas conmigo_…-le sonrió le encantaba que su hikari, le dedicara sus sonrisas era su mejor pago…

- _Este lugar es carísimo estas seguro que podemos pagarlo_…?...-ambos tenían empleo ahora y podrían subsistir sin carencias pero el lujo que Yami le estaba dando afectaría su presupuesto…

- _No te preocupes por eso ahora Yugi, este día es especial hay que celebrarlo_…-se le notaba tan feliz nunca antes lo vio de esa forma…se sonrojaba al mirarlo su Yami era tan perfecto, tan hermoso…

- ¿_Quieres bailar_?...-una suave tonada comenzó a tocar y las parejas se iban a la pista a bailar, de forma cercana mientras que algunas otras aprovechaban para darse un beso…

- ¿_Estas seguro_?...-nunca antes había bailado, ni mucho menos había visto bailar a su Yami, quizás el seria torpe y pisaría a su Yami toda la noche, no quería pasar vergüenza ni mucho menos que su Yami la pasara…

- _Por supuesto_…

Extendió su mano esperando que Yugi la tomara, el no tardo en reflexionar y aceptar la invitación quería bailar con Yami quería sentir su calor, ni siquiera le importaba lo raro que se mirarían dos chicos bailando pegado, mezclándose con las demás parejas "normales" para el, el único que existía en ese instante era Yami y nadie mas…

- _Nunca he bailado antes Yami_…-quería confesarle su temor y la pena que quizás le haría pasar…

- _Solo déjate llevar_…-le dijo al oído eso hizo que Yugi se sonrojara y Yami sonriera, le encantaba ver las mejillas de su hikari pintadas de rojo…

La música seguía de forma suave y lenta pero agradable para aquellas parejas que estaban en la pista Yami y Yugi no eran la excepción, Yami guiaba los pasos de Yugi mientras que el pequeño se sonrojaba mientras que seguía a su Yami, de forma torpe al principio pero poco a poco fue agarrando el ritmo y se le hizo mas fácil seguir a tan ágil faraón…

- _Yugi hay algo que quiero decirte_…-ambos estaban tan cerca que sus alientos podían sentirse...Yugi levanto la mirada embelezado por el tono que usaba su Yami tan suave, tan sexy que le hipnotizo…

- _Hai_…-y lo avergonzaba de sobremanera…

_- Desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo…que yo te amo Yugi_…-nunca se espero esas palabras, se sonrojo mucho mientras bajaba la mirada…-¿_quieres ser mi novio Yugi? ¿Quieres? Te juro que no te arrepentirás_…-Yami se escuchaba tan emocionado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser correspondido por su hikari…

- Yami yo…-callo unos momentos mientras que poco a poco fue levantando la vista y encaro a Yami notando que el faraón estaba sonrojado…-_también te amo_…-alzo su mano y le acaricio una mejilla-…_Ai Shiteru_…-sello sus palabras con un beso, mientras que ambos detenían sus movimientos, mientras la música seguía y solo se quedaban en la pista dándose el beso que fue el primero en la vida de ambos…

_**Si tú no vuelves no quedarán más que desiertos…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Ai Shiteru_ Yami, nunca entendiste esas palabras…nunca…

Aun lo seguía amando tanto como aquel día que se lo confeso por primera vez, pero el lo había traicionado lo había maltratado tanto física como emocionalmente, las cosas entre ambos nunca podría ser igual otra vez…nunca…

Llego a su hogar al único que siempre conoció como tal, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, por que nadie estaba en casa la lluvia caía muy fuerte mientras el completamente empapado mojaba a su paso el piso hecho de madera no le importaba se sentía tan herido…

Un rayo en la lejanía se hizo resonar haciendo recordarle su viejo temor a los rayos aquellos sonidos fuertes y como Yami siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo, como el estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Dioses no ahora_…-había pasado mas de un mes desde la muerte de su abuelo y justo cuando el no estaba, el cielo lo castigaba lanzando fuertes relámpagos a la tierra…se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sabanas en un intento de evitar escuchar los rayos, pero era inútil aun seguían atormentándolo…

- ¿_Yugi_?...-el faraón sitio su miedo y llego a su habitación preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido al muchacho…-¿_Yugi_?...- Al centro de la habitación estaba la cama de Yugi y sobre ella estaba el chico temblando por el miedo…-_Santo Ra hikari_…-eso hizo preocupar a Yami, que desde hacia unos meses había logrado obtener un cuerpo y eso había hecho que fuera mas sensibles con los sentimientos del chico…

- _Yami_…-el chico se destapo y miro con ojos llorosos a su Yami…-_Yami onegai_…-le rogó completando con sus pensamientos lo que quería decir, el faraón se acerco a su hikari le dio resguardo en sus brazos Yugi lo abrazo sin dudar logrando tranquilizarse…

- _Shhh tranquilo…tranquilo_…-le daba unas caricias suaves en sus cabellos, mientras intentaba hacer el muchacho dejara de temblar…

- ¿_Yami por que Ra me castiga lanzando su enojo en el cielo?_…-le pregunto de pronto Yugi mirando al faraón…

- _No es un castigo de mi padre_…-le dijo Yami en tono comprensivo…-_es un fenómeno de la naturaleza…_

- _Pero me da mucho miedo, en días como estos cuando Ra se enoja mi abuelito venia y me consolaba se quedaba toda la noche conmigo hasta que yo me quedaba dormido_…

- _Yo puedo hacer lo mismo si tu deseas_…-Yugi levanto la mirada y lo que encontró fue la sonrisa hermosa de su Yami…

- _Arigato_…-Yugi aparto su vista y bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro en el pecho del faraón estaba sonrojado y no quería que el lo supiera…-_arigato_…

- _Tormentas como estas mi madre me cantaba una canción quieres que la cante para ti_?...-el chico asintió y una suave tonada en egipcio, su idioma natal comenzó, hablaba de la luna, de lo hermosa que era de lo necesario que era el agua para las plantas, del sonido de los rayos que no dejaban dormir y que los niños temían, eran necesarios para dar vida a la tierra…

- _Arigato Yami…Arigato_…-le dijo Yugi en tono suave mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido abrazando al faraón

_**Y escucharé por si algún latido le queda a ésta tierra…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Como es que han cambiando tanto las cosas desde que yo me marche?...-ella se marcho de domino convencida que el faraón nunca a fijarse en ella, nunca la vería mas haya que una buena amiga, convencida del amor que tenia Yami por Yugi y viceversa decidió marcharse, encontrándose ahora con el faraón estaba solo desde unos años…-pensé que ustedes dos se amaban…

- Todo fue mi culpa Tea…-le dijo el faraón apenado por aceptar la responsabilidad…-todo es mi culpa, yo lo lastime tanto deje que nuestro amor muriera y ahora ya nada es igual…

- ¿Haz luchado por el?

- Hai, pero el no quiere ni verme…

- ¿Te rendiste tan fácil?

- Que mas podía hacer?

- Seguir luchando si en verdad lo amas…

- Lo amo pero tampoco puedo soportar sus desprecios, me hieren demasiado

- Tu eres el culpable debiste luchar mas…-le dijo la chica no iba a darle por su lado a Yami sentía que el faraón no había hecho suficiente para reconquistar nuevamente a Yugi

- Yo me case Yami…-le dijo ella seria…-hace 5 años que me case y tengo dos niños con esta persona, soy sumamente feliz, por que encontré en estados unidos lo que se me negó en Japón…

- Me alegra escuchar eso Tea, tu te mereces ser feliz…-el faraón nunca supo el amor que ella sentía por el, pero era evidente por los abrazos y palabras que la chica le dio en el pasado, que ella sentía algo muy especial por el faraón eso a el quedaba muy claro…

- Es por eso que te voy a ayudar…-abrió sus ojos en impresión le sorprendió la propuesta de Tea…-tu y Yugi-chan también se merecen ser felices…

_**Que era tan serena, cuando me querías…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿_Viejo como haz estado_?...-hacia mucho que Joey se había mudado a China junto con Kaiba y su hermano, en las vacaciones de varano le gustaba ir a Japón a visitar a sus amigos y en especial a su "nii-chan" Yugi o llamarlo por teléfono como en aquel instante…

- Hace un mes que comencé a estudiar nuevamente…-cuando Joey se marcho el pelirrojo había dejado sus estudios por falta de dinero…

- _Kithy pudo haberte ayudado_…-el rubio le ofreció ayuda del CEO pero Yugi no acepto

- Quiero lograr mi carrera por mi mismo…-le dijo el pelirrojo…-aunque sabes que te agradezco tu preocupación…

- ¿_Y que haz sabido de Yami_?...-Joey temía hacer esa pregunta pero debía hacerla desde que el y su amigo se distanciaron, Yugi no había vuelto hacer el mismo…

- Nada, solo lo que se sabe por las noticias…-desde que se separaron Yugi no había permitido ningún contacto con el, aun se sentía muy dolido por todo lo que paso…

- _Y no lo perdonaras_…?...-hubo silencio y Yugi miro el piso no supo que contestar no sabia lo que en verdad quería, sabia muy bien lo que significaba perdonarlo, pero tampoco podía vivir sin el pero sabia que tampoco podía estar con el…

- Mi destino es estar solo…-fue lo que le dijo a su amigo…-me hizo mucho daño Joey y tu lo sabes

- _Se muy bien que en su momento, me dieron ganas de romperle el cuello a Yami por todo lo que paso, pero también se lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón, lo doloroso y triste que es estar lejos de esa persona, por eso te digo que si lo amas, luches por su amor ya en un futuro puedes arrepentirte_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estas segura que eso funcionara…-hacia unos días que ella había llegado a Japón y parecía que la castaña tenia todo fríamente calculado y muy bien planeado…

- ¿Dudas de mí?...-le pregunto ofendida…

- Es que me parece demasiado…

- Hazlo y luego juzgas, ahora pon mucha atención…-la chica lo jalo de un brazo he hizo que se quedara a su altura (Ya que el faraón era mas alto que ella)…-si haces las cosas como te digo tu y Yugi estarán juntos en menos de lo que crees…

- ¿Desde cuando te crees celestina Tea?

- Desde que mi mejor amigo esta sufriendo por tu falta de interés Yami…-le dijo ella en todo serio, el faraón cerro los ojos apenado sabia que ella tenia razón…-ahora calla y pon atención…

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido una tarde tormentosa, cuando los rayos caían muy fuertes afuera se hacían resonar por toda la casa haciéndolo temblar de miedo, no se sentía seguro en aquel sitio hace mucho que dejo de serlo, no encontraba la tranquilidad, había sido un día muy difícil la fiebre le aumentaba, su cuerpo le dolía y su garganta se sentía quemar, estaba desesperado por el miedo y por el malestar…

- _YAMI!_!!...-llamarlo era algo mecánico en el, aunque no quisiera verlo la debilidad y el miedo eran mayores necesitaba sentir al faraón, sentir su calor, su resguardo, aquellos brazos firmes que siempre le fueron tan reconfortantes…-_Yami donde estas? Te necesito_...

Sollozo por lo bajo cuando un fuerte rayo se hizo resonar haciendo que la casa retumbara, el se metió mas en la sabanas cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse era el, no necesitaba verlo pero saber que era su Yami, había escuchado su llamado lo había escuchado…

- _Ya_…-iba a pronunciar su nombre pero su voz apenas si era perceptible por la debilidad y el miedo…

- _Sal de la cama Yugi…A-HO-RA_…-se notaba enojado, que había hecho el ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- _Yami no_…-no podía siquiera moverse, como esperaba el faraón, Yugi sabia que Yami se enfadaría mucho le costaría muy caro su falta de movilidad…demasiado caro…

- QUE _SALGAS YA, DE LA CAMA HE DICHO QUE NO OYES_?...-hizo resonar su cinturón en el piso, el cual la hebilla al chocar, hacia a Yugi temblar del pánico, ahora aquellos rayos eran nada en comparación con el miedo que le producía el que una vez amo…

- _Snif_…-comenzó a llorar que mas podía hacer? El era mucho mas fuerte no podría defenderse de sus abusos, lo único que le quedaba era llorar, llorar para hacerlo reflexionar y detener tanto dolor…

- _Ahora vas a llorar_…?...-temblaba de pánico al escuchar acercarse…- _Llora, ruega suplica, de nada te servirá_…-Un golpe en seco le callo en sus piernas haciéndolo llorar aun mas fuerte…-_Llora, quiero escucharte llorar… llora…_ _QUIERO QUE LLORES_…-golpes aun mas fuertes caían golpeando sus piernas abriéndole nuevas heridas…-_OH! YUGI NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD…NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁS_…-el chico estaba semi desnudo en la cama, así había recomendado el doctor que estuviera para que la fiebre le pasara mas rápido, y esa poco vestimenta hacia que los abusos de Yami fueran mayores, las sabanas blancas se tiñeron de rojo y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Yugi podía ver el odio reflejado en los ojos del faraón, odio que iba dirigido hacia el, ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Que hizo mal? ¿En que fallo?...

- _GOMEN NASAI _YAMI_…GOMEN NASAI…_

¿Pedir disculpas? Acaso servia de algo?...quizás no pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, sentía que había fallado y la culpa en una relación… es de dos… así que el también era culpable, aunque no sabia en que fallo, no sabia en que momento en la vida de ambos algo cambio y su vida llena de felicidad cambio a una llena de terror y abusos…no lo entendía pero en ese punto cuando la vida llega a ese limite y el amor termina, sabia que quizás no habría nada para remediarlo…NADA…

_**Era tan bonita, era así de grande no tenía fin...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó y estaba empapado en lagrimas…estaba llorando tenia un dolor muy grande en su corazón, cuanto dolor, cuanto remordimiento, fue su culpa que el se marchara, fue su culpa… el dinero, la avaricia y el poder lo segó, y lastimo a la persona que mas amaba y ahora quizás lo había perdido para siempre…

- Oh! Yugi el maldito desgraciado que merece morir soy yo…SOY YO…no te merezco mi hikari…NO TE MEREZCO…

Las noches ya no eran las mismas, desde que el se marcho y todo lo ocurrido todos aquellos meses en que el estaba a su lado, por que se cegó tanto… ¿Por qué? Si lo amaba aunque nunca pudo demostrárselo…nunca…Yugi siempre le dio todo su amor, todo su corazón pero el siempre dudaba, siempre…ahora entendía que quizás aquella frustración aquel poco aprecio que se tenia a el mismo causo que se desquitara con Yugi…ya que su hikari siempre tubo todo muy claro y nunca dudaba, parecía que el que siempre fue valiente y determinado era Yugi y el faraón fuera el tímido, el que dudaba y temía perder el amor de su hikari…

- Yugi te necesito tanto…snif…-aun faraón se le tenia prohibido llorar, pero no le importaba en ese momento hacerlo, desde que Yugi se marcho el lloraba muy a menudo, las sonrisas aquellas hermosas que Yugi amaba tanto nunca mas iluminaban su rostro, solo tristeza existía en su corazón, dolor y remordimientos por todo lo que paso…- Yugi haré lo que sea para recuperarte…LO QUE SEA…-el temor a perder a Yugi causo que lo lastimara, pensó que de esa forma el no se iría nunca y estaría a su lado siempre, que equivocado estaba ya que esa actitud lo único que logro fue que el pequeño se marchara y quizás nunca volvería a estar a su lado…NUNCA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los truenos resonaban en el horizonte y el en lugar de sentir miedo sentía tristeza y nostalgia, aquellos sonidos estridentes ya nunca mas le causaron tanto temor como saber al faraón cerca, nada se comparaba con el temor a esperar sumiso por el próximo golpe, por el próximo abuso…el seguía siendo un niño débil, uno que no podía defenderse y ponerle un paro al faraón, quizás si lo hubiera hecho en su momento el abría recapacitado y ahora estuvieran juntos…pero no lo hizo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Oh! Yugi no sabes cuanto te necesito…_

El faraón estaba en su habitación lo sabia por su voz, al parecer no le había bastado la golpiza que le dio el día anterior, quizás esta vez no lo mando al hospital, pero había empopado su condición y ahora se sentía aun más débil y la fiebre iba en aumento lentamente…

- Oh! Yugi…-se acerco a el y lo saco de la cama, lo trataba como un juguete, una herramienta que podía usar cuando el quisiera…

- Yami no…-apenas podía hablar al sentir los besos del faraón en su rostro, temía lo que se vendría, no quería que ocurriera no quería se sentía muy mal como para tener intimidad con el faraón…

- Yugi no sabes lo que dices…el faraón te hará saber que es tocar el cielo…-lo desvistió lo supo al sentir una brisa extra en su pecho y piernas, los besos del faraón seguían siendo mas constantes y apasionados, no quería tener sexo no quería, pero como evitarlo? Estaba débil y el faraón estaba decidido…-no sabes cuanto te amo Yugi…

- Yami no quiero one…-abrió sus ojos de pronto al tener en su boca el miembro del faraón, no supo siquiera como sucedió? lo único que supo es que el miembro del mayor ahora reposaba en su boca…comenzó a sollozar, por que el faraón se negaba a escucharlo? ¿Por qué?...

- Hazlo…-lo tomo de sus cabellos Yugi solo quedo estático sollozando no quería hacerlo, no tenia las fuerzas…-QUE LO HAGAS TE DIGO!...-le dio un jalón muy fuerte en sus cabellos, no tubo mas opción que hacer lo que el le pedía…con torpes movimientos tomaba y dejaba salir el miembro de Yami de su boca, aquel grande y erecto parecía hincharse cada vez con sus movimientos, nunca antes Yugi se sintió tan vulnerable y eso hacia que parecía excitar mas a Yami…

- Snif…por que me haces esto Yami? ¿Por qué?...Pensé que me amabas…pensé que yo era valioso para ti…me equivoque…fue culpa mía no es verdad? Fue mi culpa dejar que esto pasara? Y fue tu culpa hacer que esto pasara…fallamos Yami…fallamos…y ahora las cosas ya no volverán hacer igual…JAMAS…JAMAS…

Podría sentir como el faraón entraba y salía de el, mientras su mente divagaba en el limbo y su corazón en cada moviendo se rompía en mil pedazos, el faraón lo estaba matando lentamente, lo estaba matando ahora entendía que las cosas entre ambos ya no volverían hacer igual nunca mas, por que simplemente ambos habían fallado y habían permitido que la relación tan hermosa que tenían llegara al punto de convertirse en un infierno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía…**_

Estaba llorando, como le dolía haber perdido al faraón, le dolía haber dejado que su relación decayera tanto y que el respeto que ambos se tenían se perdiera para siempre, ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió y como? Era algo que quizás nunca sabría, lo único de lo que estaba conciente era que el faraón y el nunca mas podrían estar juntos las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado mucho y sus caminos se habían separado tanto que quizás jamás volverían a unirse…

- Yami por mucha falta que me hagas, no volveré contigo nunca…snif…-le dolía aceptar esa realidad pero debía hacerlo, el faraón no era para el no podían estar juntos…-cuanto daño nos hicimos Yami…-quizás el faraón era quien lo había lastimado, insultado, golpeado y abusado de el y aunque Yugi se sentía culpable por no haberlo puesto un alto a su actitud no volvería con el, aun sentía muy rencor en su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de día los rayos del sol habían alumbrado su rostro, no quería levantarse había pasado una muy mala noche, pero no tenia opción ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar días sin dormir, los remordimientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, no podía descansar, desde que Yugi se marcho no había noche en que una pesadilla de su actuar llegara a atormentarlo. Se sentía muy culpable era como si el faraón quería castigarse a si mismo, no olvidando todo lo que le hizo a Yugi recordar en cada momento que el fue el culpable que el muchacho se marchara, y el era el culpable de haber perdido su amor…para siempre…

Se incorporo con desgane mirando fijamente las mantas que los cubrían, mientras meditaba un poco de los sucesos venideros, si lo que planeaba Tea funcionaba quizás el y Yugi por fin podrían estar juntos, una fugaz sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aunque se desvaneció al pensar, en los muchos esfuerzos que el había hecho para reconquistar al muchacho y ninguno de ellos había funcionado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un mes desde que dejo la casa del faraón, a pesar de las noches de sentirse solo y de su corazón que sentía un vacio muy grande provocado por aquella decisión de dejarlo que había tomado, ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquilo al llegar a casa, y luego de un día tan pesado que había tenido para el eso era lo mejor…

Saco las llaves de su hogar cuando iba a introducirlas en la cerradura se dio cuenta de que estaba sin llave, un escalofrió lo recorrió y comenzó a pensar todo, ladrones, saqueadores, mal vivientes en fin la clase de personas que pudieron haber estado en su hogar, empujo la puerta con lentitud temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar, esperaba ver muebles revueltos, las cosas de valor desaparecidas, en fin todo menos lo que vio…

Su boca se abrió a todo lo que dio, al ver las muchas flores que cubrían la sala principal, flores de todos los colores y los tipos y al centro de la habitación un mensaje escrito en flores diciendo un "Perdóname Yugi" eso le daba una idea de quien se trataba…

Escucho pasos que bajaban de la escaleras y su mente no se equivoco era quien suponía… la persona que le había dejado aquellas hermosas flores, camino decido con su toque sensual, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una rosa de color amatista el mismo que de sus ojos y de los ojos del que alguna vez fue su pareja…

- Con que eras tu…-miles de sentimientos comenzaron a invadir al pequeño, el cual miraba penetrante a su otra mitad, quien tenía un semblante sumiso, pasivo y arrepentido…

- Perdóname Yugi…-le dijo ofreciéndole aquella hermosa flor de color único…

- ¿Perdonarte?...-su tono era altanero, con un toque de sarcasmo y burla

- _Onegai_, estoy muy arrepentido…-y lo que no se esperaba paso, el faraón se hinco ante el ofreciéndole "La flor de la paz" como veía aquella rosa…

- Ja!...-dijo Yugi con sarcasmo tomando la flor…-que te perdone?…que te perdone…-repetía con el mismo tono…-para eso necesitaría volver a nacer…-con furia tomo los pétalos de aquella flor y los hizo añicos con sus manos…-lárgate de mi casa…-y se los tiro en la cara al faraón, para el fue un golpe muy fuerte y mientras aquellos pétalos caían al piso sintió como era su propio corazón el que se quebraba, ahora le quedaba claro que todo estaba perdido entre ambos…TODO…-Y llévate tus porquerías contigo…-le tiraba cada una de las flores al piso, mientras las destruía con sus manos o con sus pies estaba enfurecido y descargo ese sentimiento con aquellas flores…

El faraón no se movió de su lugar y estando hincado en el piso con la mirada baja comenzó a llorar, no era Yugi el que le hacia daño fue el quien se lo hizo al muchacho y el chico solo estaba cobrando parte de esa enorme deuda, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste pensó de que el chico con eso al menos lo conmovería y le daría un "talvez" pero no obtuvo esa respuesta y al contrario lo que logro fue distanciarlos aun mas…

- LARGATE DE MI CASA, AHORITA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA…-dejo el mensaje hecho con rosas, destrozado igualmente las otras flores que cubrían la sala en su lugar solo quedaron, partes de pétalos, tallos, y floreros esparcidos por todo el recibidor…

- Yugi _onegai_…-haría un ultimo intento…

- Lárgate que no entiendes? No quiero verte…vete, vete…-los ojos del pequeño quemaban estaba sumamente enojado, el faraón lo supo ya no insistió…

- Yo en verdad lo siento…

- No te creo…-le grito…-no te creo ahora lárgate no quiero verte nunca mas en mi casa…-el faraón se levanto y camino derrotado con la cabeza baja a la salida no tenia mas opción teniendo a Yugi tan enojado el no podía hacer nada era mejor no probarlo mas…

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse su furia se evaporo y dio paso al dolor, se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a llorar tan desesperadamente como si era un niño que había perdido a lo mas preciado, a pesar de que el faraón era eso…su tesoro, alguien que nunca podría sustituir le hizo tanto daño que tampoco podría perdonarlo, simplemente no podía, por mucho que lo amara y quisiera estar a su lado, no podía le temía y le tenia tanta rabia que no podían ser felices estando juntos… el faraón en lugar de darle alegrías que un día le prometió solo le causo dolor, penas y sufrimiento… nunca mas podría darle al amor al faraón…ya que quizás nunca podría perdonarlo…nunca…

- Todo acabo Yami…todo acabo…

_**Que te cuente cómo estoy y sepas lo que hay…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sabia que era su culpa todo lo que había pasado, quizás ni siquiera se merecía un perdón, luego de todo el daño que hizo pero? Que hacer cuando no se puede vivir sin la persona que amas? Que? Que? Humillarte y seguir rogando por su perdón; el lo hizo y nada de eso había servido lo único que conseguía era mas enojo y mas dolor por haber perdido a su hikari…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un año después de aquella visita del faraón y su tapizado de flores ya no había vuelto a entrar a su hogar, tanto por el tono en que ocupo aquel día como por el hecho que había cambiado chapa y nadie mas que el tenia llave no quería mas sorpresas aunque estaba por recibir una mayor…

- _Wow_ miren eso…

El sonido de un avión se hizo resonar por el restaurante en que trabajaba nada extraño ya que quedaba un aeropuerto cercano, quizás lo curioso de aquel aeroplano no era el sonido si no el mensaje que quería trasmitir…

- No puedo creerlo YUGI, YUGI ven acá apresúrate…-le dijo una de las compañeras de trabajo del chico…

- Que pasa Sakura?...-le dijo desganado mientras salía del lugar sin ninguna emoción como la chica que prácticamente gritaba y pataleaba de lo emocionaba que estaba…

- Jamás lo vas a creer…

- _Nani_- ella le señaló al cielo con el rostro iluminado en emoción…

En ese instante aprecio el aeroplano que se escuchaba, este llevaba un cartel en la parte posterior que decía en letras grandes "PERDONAME YUGI" y una foto del chico era difícil perder el rostro su compañera y los clientes que contemplaban el aeroplano supieron que se trataba de el, todos lo miraban y los que no lo conocían murmuraban de que el era el de la foto y a el iba dirigido el mensaje…

- Que romántico, que romántico…-dijo la chica emocionada saltando de alegría mientras que el pequeño se quedaba inmóvil, pálido y con una expresión que demostraba todo menos alegría y emoción como ella…

- Espero que esto funcione…-al faraón, se le había ocurrido ese mensaje mientras que veía en una película como un chico le pedía matrimonio a una chica de esa forma, pensó que seria una forma sutil de disculparse y quizás romántica…

Ni siquiera había esperado a que terminara su turno cuando pidió a su jefe permiso para ir a ver al faraón, llevaba el uniforme del restaurante que servia como mesero y su rostro mostraba furia e indignación mientras se dirigía a la oficina donde sabia con seguridad que lo encontraría…

Al llegar todos le dieron la bienvenida después de todo lo habían conocido durante mas de 3 años, el solo les correspondía el saludo siendo lo mas amable que podía no queriendo dar a conocer lo furioso he indignado que estaba. Al llegar pidió no ser anunciado y entro de una sola vez a la oficina del faraón…

El se levanto de aun sola vez, al escuchar la puerta abrirse violentamente y ser cerrada de igual forma, dejando entrar a su visitante un joven de baja estatura, cabellos alborotados y una expresión llena de furia en su rostro…

- Yugi leíste el…-el pequeño no lo dejo continuar, una cachetada recibió en respuesta, el faraón se extraño se llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada mientras miraba con asombro al pequeño…

- Que sea la última vez que me humillas de esta forma faraón…-las últimas palabras se las dijo con desprecio

- Yugi pero…

- No quiero saber nada de ti entiéndelo bien, no quiero que te disculpes, no quiero flores, no quiero llamadas, visitas, regalos nada tuyo, entiéndelo de una buena vez lo nuestro acabo así que dejaba en PAZ… P…A…Z tu y yo no somos nada así que déjame tranquilo de una buena vez…

- Yugi _onegai_ yo…

- Cállate, cállate no me interesa escucharte lárgate lejos con tus carteles, mensajes, flores, regalos, lárgate muy lejos, lárgate lejos de mi vida entiendes…no quiero verte nunca mas NUNCA MAS…

Le dijo con furia mientras se daba media vuelta y cerraba la puerta con un portazo y corría fuera del lugar, dejando muy desconcertado al faraón…un lagrima solitaria bajo rodando por sus mejillas, estaba destrozado pensó que esta vez su idea doria resultado y se equivoco otra vez, el pequeño estaba con mucho rencor le hizo mucho daño y quizás nunca lo perdonaría…

- Snif…no puedo vivir sin ti Yugi entiéndelo, no puedo, no puedo sin ti mi Yugi la vida ya no tiene sentido, sin ti la vida no es vida…-callo hincado llorando en medio de aquel cuarto vacio que era su oficina una muy elegante y glamorosa, ahora llena de dolor y frustración…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Mochi, mochi_…

- _Konnchiwa_ _Yugi, habla Tea_

- Tea, hola cuanto tiempo…-hacia mucho que la castaña se había marchado a Norteamérica hacer su sueño realidad, donde lo cumplió y logro enamorarse, casarse y ahora era una mujer de hogar con hermosos niños…

- _Hai, estoy unos días en Japón, y me encantaría verte_…

- _Wow_ seria genial, pero hoy tengo trabajo y clases en la noche…

- _Podría ser luego que te desocupes no me importa la hora, ya que después de todo estoy aquí por poco tiempo_…

- Bueno esta bien, puedo sacrificar mis dos horas de clase para verte, ya que no es de todos los días, que te parece si nos encontramos hoy en la Arcada a eso de las 8…

- _Me encanta la idea, lo recuerdas Yugi, ese fue el primer lugar donde Yami tu y yo jugamos a las cartas…_

- Yami… no quiero hablar de ese sujeto…-se notaba el enojo en el tono del chico, ella quiso decir algo pero el la interrumpió…-si lo recuerdo, pero si esta bien a eso de las 8 de acuerdo?...-le cambio el tema rápido, la chica lo noto he hizo puchero…

- _Hai, ahí nos veremos_…

- _Sayonara_…

Se despidió del chico, colgó el teléfono algo desconcertada en verdad el daño que le hizo Yami a Yugi fue muy grabe, para que alguien tan dulce, ingenuo como Yugi tuviera tanto rencor, en su corazón, quizás solo intercambiaron un par de palabras, pero basto para que se convenciera que la reconciliación entre ambos iba hacer mas difícil de lo que pensó…

_**Dime amor, amor, amor estoy aquí ¿no ves?...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Yami ya tengo todo listo_…

- Ra segura que funcionara?…-ahora era el turno de hablar con el faraón…

- _Mis planes siempre dan resultado, así que escucha y anota…_

- Tea no estoy seguro de hacerlo, es capaz que Yugi ni llega a la cita si se entera, con quien es…

- _Deja de ser negativo claro que funcionara, así que anota, a las 8 hoy en la Arcada_…

- La Arcada?...-dijo con sorpresa

- _Hai por que te sorprendes_?

- Por nada…

- _Esta bien ahora ya lo sabes, y no quiero que faltes Yami esta puede ser tu última oportunidad de conquistar a Yugi…_

- No fallare, pero Tea lo tengo decido

- ¿_Qué cosa_?

- Si esto no funciona regresare a Egipto, extraño mi tierra y ya que quizás nada me detenga en este lugar regresare al lugar donde nací…

- _Yami no seas baka, claro que funcionara, así que deja de ser negativo_!...-le reclamo la chica…-_y ahora es mejor que te pongas tu mejor traje, y uses la mejor colonia, ya que Yugi esta noche regresara contigo_…

- Eso espero Tea…

El faraón colgó el teléfono, de su oficina, y luego de charla que tubo con la chica, ya no tubo mas ganas de seguir en ese lugar, se levanto de la silla y salio de su oficina tomando su chaqueta antes de irse, en los pasillos los empleados lo saludaban con sus manos, y le hacían reverencia era algo común, después de todo el era el presidente de la empresa…

- Aunque quizás lo mejor sea que sigamos separados, ambos nos hicimos tanto daño que…quizás nada vuelva hacer igual…nunca mas…-pensó al subirse a su vehiculo deportivo y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…

Quizás de tanto pensar en el daño que le hizo a Yugi y el daño que el chico le hizo a el con su actitud, lo convencían de que lo mejor para ambos era estar separado, era difícil aceptarlo ya que su corazón se negaba a estar sin el, pero luego de tantos intentos que habían fallado, que ya nada le alegraba y muy en su interior pensaba que este intento también seria en vano…

Se bajo de su auto y camino sin rumbo por el centro comercial, sin quererlo su caminata sin rumbo lo llevo a estar frente a la Arcada lugar de juegos de Domino, donde jóvenes de todas las edades se reunían a pasar un buen rato, detuvo su paso mirando el lugar, su mente lo trasporto al día en que el y Yugi visitaron ese mismo sitio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Wow Yami por aquí…-Dijo el pequeño Yugi saludando a Yami con su mano para que el faraón lo localizara…-tardaste…-hizo puchero…

- Gomen ne…-gotita para el faraón…-No pude escaparme antes ya sabes como son los trabajos cuando empiezas, pero aquí estoy hikari hermoso…-lo abrazo con ternura haciendo que el menor se sonrojara…

- Ya tranquilo…-se aparto del faraón, mirando como algunas personas a su alrededor se les quedaban mirando con una sonrisa, quizás pensando que el hermano mayor estaba mimando a su hermanito, sin saber que esos dos eran todo menos hermanos…-entremos si?...-aun sonrojado, mientras que al faraón le importaba poco o nada el que la gente los mirara tomo de la mano a Yugi y entraron al sitio…

- Es muy grande…-a pesar de que en una ocasión estuvo ahí con Tea el lugar no parecía ser tan grande y espectacular como ahora que Yugi era su compañía…

- Cual quieres que juguemos primero…-el pequeño también sentía lo mismo…

- Cual prefieres tu…?...-le sonrió con dulzura le encantaba verlo feliz

- El de baile…-el faraón se sorprendió ese fue el que escogió Tea cuando llego ahí con el, aunque esa vez fue mas por un reto que por una elección…

- Si ese prefieres yo también…-El faraón asintió, solo sintiendo como el pequeño lo tomaba de su mano para llevarlo al juego…mientras que en sus adentros el gran rey de Egipto estaba rebosante de alegría al saber a su hikari feliz…

Que día mas hermoso fue aquel, habían jugado hasta cansarse, reído hasta que el estomago les dolió y comido hasta que ya no pudieron mas, había sido el mejor día que el faraón tubo en su vida y lo mejor es que lo compartió con su gran amor, su hikari, su Yugi…

_**Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré….**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como fue posible? que un día acabaran todos aquellos hermosos momentos y que solo terminaran siendo recuerdos…recuerdos, simples que se olvidaron con el tiempo…"Maldición" dijo el faraón golpeando la pared de aquel lugar, su mano sangro un poco por la fuerza con la que la estrello en la pared, no le importaba, fue con esa mano que se atrevió a lastimar a su hikari el peor sacrilegio que pudo cometer…

- No lo merezco, no lo merezco…-se repetía a si mismo mientras comenzó a correr huyendo del lugar en el que un día fue muy feliz…creyendo que de esa forma olvidaría, el daño tan grande que le hizo a la persona que tanto amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Me pregunto que querrá hablar conmigo Tea?...-a pesar de haber sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, la castaña siempre mostró cierto interés especial por Yami, eso causo los celos de Yugi y provoco el alejamiento entre ambos, aunque ninguno de los lo dijera ambos lo sabían la amistad entre ellos había acabado…-Espero que sea rápido…-dijo entre dientes mientras sostenía un lápiz en su boca, estaba en media clase pensando en lo que ella quería decirle, el recital del maestro parecía no importarle, y su mente vagaba muy lejos de la clase…

Al sonar el timbre salio apresurado, ese día tendría turno en el restaurante no podía llegar tarde…

- Oye Yugi…-a la entrada de la universidad se encontraba un muchacho de cabello verde…

- Sakomoto-san…-le saludo el pelirrojo…-gomen pero tengo prisa…-le dijo al muchacho…

- Esto no tomara ni dos minutos Yugi-kun…-le sonrió el muchacho agitando su mano…el pelirrojo suspiro sabia que no tenia mas opción…-Quiero mostrarte algo…-llegaron a la sala de proyecciones Yugi se extraño mucho…

- _Nani_?...

- Juro que será rápido…-el chico saco un pequeño CD de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo puso en el proyector para que comenzara a correr…

- Yami…-era un reportaje del faraón…

- _Nos encontramos en las afueras del museo domino, uno de los mas grandes de Japón, esta tarde se anuncio que el joven multimillonario Yami-sama se mudara a Egipto con fines de investigación_…-los ojos de Yugi comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas…-_esto fue lo que nos dijo_…

- ¿_Es cierto que piensa mudarse a Egipto_?...-la noticia de que el faraón se marcharía a su tierra se esparció tan rápido como pólvora…

- _Así es, solo necesito resolver un par de problemas que tengo pendientes, y me iré a vivir a mi patria_…

- ¿_Cuáles son sus motivos_?

- Se _piensa llevar acabo una investigación muy importante, en Egipto y es imprescindible que yo este ahí, para realizar las excavaciones, como egipcio estoy mas relacionado con los excavaciones que nadie y quiero presenciar esta que puede traernos grandes logros_…-Yugi estaba llorando…

- ¿_Regresara a Japón_?

- _Lamentablemente mi respuesta es no_…-todos los presentes se sorprendieron…-_no tengo nada que me ate aquí, por mucho tiempo un amor me mantuvo en este país, quise conquistarlo otra vez, ya que por mis_ _estupideces lo perdí, pero he entendido que es tarde, las heridas tan grandes que provoque en su corazón jamás cerraran, me costo mucho trabajo entenderlo pero así es, quizás se vea mi partida como algo cobarde, pero no me importa como lo interpreten me marcho a mi tierra y no regresare mas a Japón, pienso morir en el lugar que un día me vio crecer…_

Los flash de las cámaras tomaban fotos de la imagen del pelirrojo y las cámaras seguían corriendo, la noticia era muy importante para que todos aquellos que eran fans del atractivo faraón…

- Eso es todo…-con eso ultimo la proyección corto su producción, mientras que Yugi estaba petrificado mirando el televisor, aunque este ya no tenia imagen alguna…

- Sentí que debías de saberlo Yugi-kun…-el peliverde puso una de sus manos en los hombros de Yugi, este no decía nada y solo estaba llorando…repitiendo en su mente…"_Me marcho a Egipto, nada me ata a Japón_"…-las palabras de Yami le habían dolido mucho, saberlo lejos hacia que su corazón se quebrara…-Yugi-kun?...-el peliverde se preocupo sabia que la noticia de la partida de Yami, no iba a ser fácil de asimilar para Yugi…

- _Arigato_ Sakomoto-san…-se limpio las lágrimas y camino hacia la salida…

- Aun tienes oportunidad de detenerlo Yugi-kun…-le dijo el muchacho mientras Yugi estaba de espaldas…-no permitas que se marche, dile lo mucho que te importa, lo mucho que te dolería su partida si lo amas, no dejes que se marche sin ti…-ambos eran muy amigos y el chico sabia muy bien el amor que tenia Yugi hacia el gran dueño de museos _Yami Atemu Halakti_, Yugi no dijo nada y solo comenzó a correr mientras sus lagrimas caían libremente…

_**Si tú no vuelves no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PLAP**

Una fuerte bofetada se escucho resonar en una lujosa mansión, un rostro sorprendido, una mejilla enrojecida, unos ojos violeta que miraban confusos a su agresora, se llevo una mano a la parte lastimada, no dijo nada estaba sorprendido por la agresión no se lo esperaba…

- Esa es tu forma de decir que Yugi te importa?...-le pregunto la muchacha estaba furiosa…

- _Gomen ne_ Tea…-le dijo bajando la mirada…-pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar más…

- Que cobarde eres…-fue lo que ella le dijo, tenia fe que su plan funcionaria, pero con lo que Yami salio decidiendo en TV, seguramente Yugi ya no asistiría a la cita…

- Todo se arruino…-le dijo a Yami…-pero que me importa, es tu vida y tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca…-ella tomo su bolso…-regresare a Norteamérica nunca mas sabrás de mi, no te preocupes estaré bien, te deseo mucha suerte en Egipto ojala en ese lugar logres ser feliz…-el faraón solo escucho la puerta cerrarse, bajo la mirada mientras unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…

- Tu no entiendes Tea…-el faraón callo de rodillas…no entiendes…-dijo en suave y quebrada…-YUGI!!!!...-se le escucho gritar lleno de dolor, resonando por la mansión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después…Yugi sin quererlo había llegado a la mansión de Yami, aquella que le causo tanto sufrimiento, ya no existía, ya que el se había mudado a la que sus ojos presenciaban, una mas grande, pero el mismo dolor producía el lugar, quizás no era la casa la que lo atormentaba si no sus recuerdos y el dolor de ser lastimado por la persona que amaba…

- Yami…-callo de rodillas sosteniendo los barrotes del portón de la entrada principal, comenzó a llorar quizás su mente no quería perdonarlo una vez mas por todo lo que hizo pero…al escuchar que se marchaba que se iba a de su lado, lo entristeció, sentía como si fuera su corazón el que se marchara…

Una limosina de color negro paro frente a la casa, de ella bajo un joven apuesto, vestido muy elegantemente de cabello tricolor, se acerco hacia el muchacho, el estaba puso una de sus manos en su hombro, Yugi volteo a mirarlo y de una sola vez se alejo de el, era un auto reflejo que siempre hacia cuando veía a Yami…

- Yugi…-el faraón retiro su mano le dolía mucho ser despreciado por su hikari, la persona que mas amaba y amaría siempre…-¿Qué haces aquí?...-miro a un lado para que el muchacho no mirara su tristeza, quizás sentía su corazón rebosante de alegría de ver a su amor otra vez, pero se entristecía al saberse rechazado…

- Yami yo…-el pelirrojo se sonrojo, no sabia que decir, fue muy extraña su reacción y su corazón había sido quien lo guió a ese lugar…

- Me alegra mucho verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-el faraón se escuchaba al hablar muy solemne, como si Yugi fuera una persona mayor que debía respeto…-estas saludable, y haz aumentado de peso, tus mejillas están sonrojadas, se nota que estas muy bien de salud…-Yugi lo noto y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en lagrimas, el faraón hablaba con alegría pero se notaba el respeto que le quería guardar al hablarle como si el se tratara de un extraño…-es un honor verte otra vez…- a Yugi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mordía su labio inferior para evitar llorar…-deseas pasar, podemos tomar te…-le ofreció el faraón, como si se tratara de uno de sus ejecutivos…

- Yami yo…-tenia que tomar valor para no llorar…-escuche en las noticias que te vas…-el faraón abrió sus ojos en sorpresa tan rápido se entero?...

- Así es…el viaje esta para la próxima semana…-le dijo el faraón sin mas…

- Tan rápido?...-Yugi no se esperaba que se marchara tan pronto…a decir verdad su corazón no quería que se fuera nunca…

- Hai…-Yami hablaba de forma seria como si Yugi fuera un simple conocido…-además ya nada me detiene aquí no crees?...-le pregunto no con el fin de que el muchacho se sintiera intimidado o obligado a decirle que se quedara, si no como una forma de explicarle que sus lazos con Japón estaban rotos…-además quiero comenzar una nueva vida y olvidar…-eso le callo como puñaladas en el corazón a Yugi…-no crees que lo merezco?…tu también podrías buscar la felicidad, en domino, se que mi presencia aquí te lo impide es por eso que voy también, para dejarte libre y que seas feliz, que logres encontrar la felicidad que yo no supe darte…

- Te extrañare…-el pelirrojo bajo la mirada…

- No hace falta que seas cortes Yugi, se que es mentira lo que dices…-esas palabras fueron muy crueles para el pequeño…-esto es lo mejor y lo se…

- Te vas por mi culpa?

- Tu no eres el culpable de nada, el idota fui yo que no supe valorarte…-Yugi bajo la mirada…-no te preocupes sabes que cuando quieras visitarme serás bienvenido…-le ofreció al faraón…-bueno es mejor que te deje, tengo que recoger unos papeles y luego regresar a la oficina…-el faraón se dio la vuelta y justo cuando estaba por irse el pequeño lo sujeto de su camisa…-¿Sucede algo?...

Lo volteo a ver, y pudo notar los grandes caminos de lagrima en el rostro de Yugi, quiso abrazarlo pero se contuvo no resistiría un rechazo, aunque en menos de lo que el hubiera esperado Yugi lo abrazo con fuerza no quería dejarlo ir, el faraón sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo otra vez el calor de su amor, el calor que le era tan reconfortante…

- No quiero que te vallas Yami, no quiero…-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el faraón solo lo miraba con ternura…-no quiero te extrañaría demasiado que no lo ves?...-ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del faraón…

_**Caminaré sin ti con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia…**_

- Han sido muy difíciles estos años vivir sin ti y si se que estas lejos moriré de tristeza, no quiero que te vayas no quiero que me dejes Yami dime que no te iras, dime que te quedaras conmigo onegai…-lo miro a los ojos y el faraón se extraño al escuchar sus palabras…

En la distancia una persona estaba escuchando su conversación, y al saber que el pequeño había dado el paso para la reconciliación sonrió, estaba complacida ya que ella, había provocado aquello o al menos la esperanza en el faraón de volver con su amado…

- Bueno creo que mi misión en domino esta cumplida…-miro al cielo y comenzó a alejarse había logrado lo que se propuso…

- Yugi no sabes lo mucho que he deseado todos estos años que me dijeras eso…-los ojos del faraón parecían recuperar el brillo que hace mucho habían perdido…

- Te he hecho daño no es verdad?...-Yugi lo noto

- No más del que yo te hice…

El bajo la mirada y el pequeño alzo su mano hasta tomar el mentón de Yami y hacer que lo mirara, los ojos del faraón parecían brillar de alegría y emoción al poder contemplar a su hikari otra vez, igualmente los ojos de Yugi brillaban igual, el pequeño se fue acercando a el, fue algo que su corazón le dictaba, justo cuando estuvo cerca de los labios del faraón…el se alejo…

- No Yugi…-le dijo el alejando al pequeño…Yugi bajo la mirada…-no esta bien…

- ¿Por qué?...-le pregunto el pequeño herido por el rechazo

- No quiero lastimarte otra vez, no lo deseo he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y meditar las cosas se que nada volverá hacer como antes, cuando vivíamos en la casa tienda…nada…nos hemos hecho tanto daño que…

- Pero yo quiero regresar contigo, te extraño… me he sentido vacio estos años, he llorado nuestra separación, he sufrido por lo que me hiciste, pero también te he perdonado…

- No basta Yugi

- Por que no?

- Antes cuando te pedía disculpas, eso pensaba que con solo que tu me perdonaras, seria como borrar lo ocurrido he iniciar otra vez

- Podemos hacerlo

- No ya que hemos perdido algo muy valioso

- Yo aun te amo

- Yo también Yugi como la primera vez

- ¿Entonces por que no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué?...-el faraón tomo al pequeño de sus hombros para lo que viera

- Hemos perdido la confianza y el respeto el uno a otro…-el pequeño tenia sus manos en su pecho mientras veía al faraón y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba…-tu aun me tienes miedo…-Yami podía sentir un ligero temblor en ocasiones del cuerpo de Yugi, sabia que era temor…-aun me temes y eso significa que aun no confías en mi, piensas que te lastimare…

- Podemos volver a empezar he intentar…-el faraón lo interrumpió

- _Gomen nasai_ Yugi pero eso no podrá ser…

- POR QUE YAMI??? POR QUE???…-el pequeño abrazo al faraón aforrándose de su pecho…

- Ya no hay respeto, sin respeto ya no hay amor

- YO AUN TE AMO SNIF, NO QUIERO PERDERTE NO QUIERO…

- Nunca lo haz hecho, yo siempre te he seguido amando y aunque he estado lejos he seguido velando por ti desde la distancia, he seguido cada uno de tus pasos, he celebrado tus triunfos, reído cuando tu lo haz hecho, he llorado tus angustias, he sufrido tus miedos. Me he convencido que el miedo más grande que tienes es que yo vuelva a lastimarte, te hice tanto daño Yugi, que no me alcanzara la eternidad para arrepentirme

- Pero ya han pasado muchos años Yami y yo he olvidado

- Pero no haz perdonado

- Eso no es verdad…

- Puedo ver tu corazón Yugi y se que aun sientes mucho rencor hacia a mi…-el pequeño bajo la mirada…-y no te culpo…-Yami le hizo unas caricias en su cabello…

- ¿Entonces nunca mas podremos estar juntos? Te marcharas y me dejaras solo por siempre?

- Necesito irme y alejarme así cuando algún día vayas tu a verme, cuando te sientas listo de hacerlo sabré que ese día nada nos separara, pero hasta entonces Yugi…-el pequeño levanto la mirada y vio a Yugi a los ojos…-intenta se feliz mi amor, sonríele a la vida, haz realidad tus sueños, no te lamentes por mi, sigue adelante eso te ayudara a superar el daño que te hice, me voy feliz de saber que al menos tengo una esperanza de lograr algún día tu perdón, pero hasta entonces mi _koibito_ adorado, sonríe y deshazte de esa tristeza que te agobia…-el faraón le dio un beso suave en la frente…-hasta siempre…

Alejo al pequeño de si y se dio media vuelta entrando a la mansión, caminando rápidamente mientras dejaba atrás a Yugi, el pequeño lo seguía con la mirada mientras lloraba, y sin que Yugi lo supiera el faraón también estaba llorando, dejaba atrás a Yugi y aunque nunca iba hacer feliz con nadie mas, iba trabajar su mente, a mejorar su personalidad y sus arranques de celos así cuando encontrara el perdón de Yugi, las cosas nunca mas volverían hacer como antes, y solo felicidad cubriría a su pequeño, pero asta entonces se marcharía como lo tenia pensado, dejaría a Yugi, meditar y si el pequeño encontraba el amor en alguien mas, el no seria obstáculo para su felicidad…

- Hasta siempre mi Yugi…

Cerro la puerta de la mansión, mientras que afuera el pequeño sujetaba los barrotes de la puerta y caía de rodillas en el piso llorando, Yami tenia razón el aun sentía mucho rencor y miedo hacia el, era algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera y sabia que eso impediría que ellos estuvieran juntos y pudieran ser felices…

- No me olvides Yami, no lo hagas…-dijo con dolor…

Días después se enteraba por las noticias que el faraón había dejado Japón para irse a Egipto dejando a Yugi solo, con el tiempo suficiente para pensar y superar lo que ocurrió, el pequeño sabia que un día ambos iban a estar juntos y las cosas iban a ser diferentes de cómo fueron con su Yami, pero hasta entonces ambos estarían lejos el uno del otro con la esperanza de un día reunirse y por fin ser felices, tan felices como un día se les negó…

- Volveremos a reunirnos Yami…algún día volveremos a estar juntos y nadie podrá separarnos jamás…

Con esa promesa miraba desde la ventana de su habitación las gotas de lluvia caer y chocar contra los cristales, hasta el cielo se sentía tan triste como el, pero a pesar de eso sabia que la decisión que tomo Yami había sido la correcta, ya que solo separados en verdad podría pensar mejor las cosas y tratar de superar lo ocurrido y sanar sus corazones, mientras que el faraón en el avión lloraba en silencio su separación, pero no se arrepentía de esa decisión, ella fue la mejor y cuando Yugi un día le hablara para visitarlo ese día seria el día en que ambos se reunirían para estar juntos y nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Wueno pos se supone que esta es la secuela de "_**Bring Me To Life"**_ aunque como ven las cosas no quedaron como deberían quedar muaaaah

BAKURA: Ya aprendiste mi risa xD

YAMI: No corroas la mente de mi nena…-con una venita

HOLLY: Bue me pareció conveniente no darle el final común de un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ya que en la vida real las cosas no siempre resultan felices, así que por eso quizás que fuera en un lo pensare xD

YAMI: Oye esta no es suecuela se suponía que debía de tener final feliz…

BAKURA: A mi me gusto, aunque hubiera sido mas sangriento…

HOLLY: Bue quizás pa el próximo lo piense

YAMI: Ya te dije que dejes de aconsejar a mi nena…-mas venitas

HOLLY: Jejeje espero que les guste me tarde un tanto en hacer la secuela, pero creo que valió la pena la espera, esperamos sus comentarios…

YAMI: Besos, manden reviews…

BAKURA: Pidan mas sangre en los fics que el faraón muera…-zape de Yami…-oye!!!...-persigue a Yami…

HOLLY: Gotita…-dejen reviews

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
